


¡Soy real! Eso creo….

by SSminos



Category: Daredevil (Comics), Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: Family, Family Bonding
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-26 20:15:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21379948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSminos/pseuds/SSminos
Summary: Una pequeña perspectiva de cómo ven Foggy y Matt a Mike.





	¡Soy real! Eso creo….

**Author's Note:**

> Iba a ser originalmente una serie de draddes pero mejor preferí que sea un especial de un solo capitulo  
Basado en DD Vol 5
> 
> Como siempre me inspire en canciones, aquí dejo esta:  
I don´t care by Apocalyptica.

Mike, la réplica idéntica del abogado ciego del diablo, el quien decía ser el hermano gemelo pero que fue en realidad inventado por la loca imaginación de Matt Murdock en sus años de mozo, traido a la vida por accidente por un Inhumano, lo único lo que necesitaba era amor.

Amor para dar y ofrecer.

Solo, ahí solito en ese mundo que decían que Mike Murdock era el original Daredevil pero enterrado en una tumba varios metros bajo tierra, solito en ese mundo que quería “desescribirlo” matándolo de la existencia.

−estoy solo… no tengo a nadie − junto sus manos en suplica cerca de su frente.

Foggy se le quedaba mirando al pelirrojo arrodillado en frente de la puerta de su departamento, era de noche por lo que los pasillos no se encontraban concurridos pero más de un vecino estaría de curioso al escuchar un poco del escándalo.

−eres al único a quien puedo recurrir, tu no trataste de matarme… aunque llamaste al diablo de Hell´s kitchen ¿sabías de sus intenciones malévolas? − abrió un ojo mirando a Foggy quien solo entrecerraba los ojos bajo un seño fruncido, Foggy suspiro, recargando el brazo en el marco y apoyando la mano a su costado de la cabeza.

−Daredevil no intentaba matarte −

−¡no es verdad! Él y esos locos querían “desescribirme” −enfatizo haciendo los dedos en comillas en el aire −¡borrarme!−

−Daredevil no… no suena a él −

−¿Cómo estás tan seguro? −

A veces quisiera estar seguro, pensó Foggy pero se lo guardo para sí mismo.

−… porque lo conozco −

Se rasco la cabeza y bajo la mirada otra vez en Mike pero se maldijo mentalmente por haberlo hecho ya que lo único que veía era a “Matt” lo que bajaba las defensas de Foggy de maneras que no podía evitar hacerlo.

−una sola noche −

La expresión de Mike se ilumino y se levanto como resorte cerrando la distancia en abrazo, el pelirrojo era tan alto que la cara de Foggy quedo enterrado contra el pecho de Mike.

− ¡Gracias Fogster! ¡Gracias! −

−me… me falta el aire −

−¿Qué tu qué?−

Foggy le daba un sorbo a su café mientras miraba vagamente los papeles en su escritorio, no había pasado por alto como las manos de Matt se apretaban con fuerza en el mago del bastón volviendo los nudillos más pálidos.

−que Mike está en mi departamento desde hace una semana? −

−¿Por qué esperaste una semana para decírmelo? −

−Matty, estas alterado −

− ¡tengo mis razones! ¡te apunto con un arma! Por todos los cielos −

−intentaste borrarlo de la existencia −

−porque ESA cosa no es real, no es humana −

−pues lo sentí muy real en estos días, tiene recuerdos muy vividos de ti de niños entre otras cosas más − dejo el café a un lado posando su atención en Matt − el siente cosas, las percibe, como una persona real… mira, ya se, tiene solo unos días de existencia pero ¿te has puesto a pensar, que el pobre tipo sufrió una crisis existencial, con miedo por su vida al acorralarlo de tal forma ustedes tres, que es lógico que me amenazara con un arma? Le temblaba la mano y hablaba nervioso, no pase por alto eso −

-¡lo estas defendiendo! −

-Matt, ubícate por el amor de dios −

−no menciones a dios en vano − él se encontraba tenso, rígido, la expresión neutra pero la mandíbula claramente ejerciendo presión −Mike no debe de estar en tu departamento, échalo de ahí −

−¿a la calle mendigando como los indigentes? −

−¡no se! −

−Matt, me dijiste que tu impediste que lo “borraran”, salvaste su vida ¿y ahora te comportas así? −

−es…−guardo silencio −es… complicado−

−también es complicado para mí de entender todo esto y lo tengo en mi departamento, no pedí que me incluyeran en esto pero lo estoy−

Matt Murdock yacía tenso, no sabiendo en qué dirección moverse en su riña con Foggy.“¡Yo tampoco sé que hacer!” se grito internamente Matt mordiéndose el labio.

Hermano imaginario, cosa que cobro vida, eran varios los nombres que le había bautizado Matt para referirse a Mike pero la cuestión aquí era que no sabía como reaccionar con la existencia de Mike. Había impedido que el Reader lo eliminara pero al mismo tiempo Mike había corrido huyendo de Matt al final al darse cuenta que su hermano, su única familiar, estaba atentando contra su vida como lo habían estando haciendo todo el mundo.

_“−¡a la familia no se le hace eso!−” _fueron sus palabras cuando salió huyendo, esas palabras que le quedaron tan marcadas a Matt que le causaron remordimiento.

−eres un cretino, lo sé, lo eres−dijo Foggy hacia Matt −te mueres por decirlo ya que lo veo en tu cara −

−al final lo impedí… creo que era lo correcto ¿no? −

−… ¿crees? −repitió Foggy un poco lento −¿tu lo consideras… humano, Matt?−

Había un cierto tono cauteloso, haciendo que Matt se meditara a sí mismo la pregunta con cuidado, tratando de encontrar sus palabras.

¿Cómo era que él veía a Mike? Frunció el ceño pensándolo.

−¿tu como lo ves a él, Foggy? −

−no soy yo quien debe de contestar la pregunta, amigo−

Habían muy pocas cosas en la vida que Matt apreciaba y se aferraba a ellas, las consideraba sagradas. Las relaciones que había formado a lo largo de los años, los pocos seres queridos que podía contar con los dedos de la mano que conformaba ese pequeño círculo que tanto apreciaba.

Murdock había perdido tanto, aprendido desde muy joven que era la perdida y valoraba mucho lo poco que tenia.

Karen Page y Franklin Nelson eran sus lazos más fuertes, prácticamente los amaba, a su padre Jack Murdock que en paz descansaba, a la madre Margaret Grace del convenio de monjas, a Elektra que fue el amor de su vida, a su querida Kirsten Mcduffie… hubieron otros amores más pero eran pocos a los que Matt podía considerar como su familia.

¿Dónde entraba Mike? Ese era el enigma a su pregunta.

Matt había comenzado a ver a Mike desde otra perspectiva diferente, cuando Mike lo confronto haciendo la mención de su padre Jack, tan convencido de si mismo se encontraba Mike de que el existía, de que era su hermano, que tenias su propia historia gracias a sus memorias que fue lo que derramo la gota del vaso al asunto haciendo que Matt olvidara en dar la señal a Frank que haría que el Reader eliminara a Mike para siempre, pero no, Matt se quedo escuchando sus palabras hasta que todo otra vez se fue a la mierda cuando el Reader perdió la paciencia y Mike descubrió que se encontraba parado en una trampa, quebrando la pequeña esperanza que se guardaba al darse cuenta que ni Matt lo quería. 

Fue desgarrador e hiriente.

Por un momento, por muy pequeño sintió remordimiento y tuvo el temor de haber convertido el más grave error en su vida.

Mike era parte de él, tenía su huella en él, había sido Matt quien prácticamente lo había creado, no podía solo negarlo y fingir que no existía.

Por un breve momento lo considero un ser viviente, que respiraba y que era consciente, hasta podía sentir la sinceridad de Mike en sus palabras y en los latidos de su corazón que bombeaban a un ritmo frenético al estar asustado y tan desesperado de aferrarse a cualquier luz de esperanza que le querían arrebatar de las manos.

Y ahí estaba, el dolor de cabeza que tanto le causaba un patatús.

−¡adelante! Me largare para que vuelvas a ser hijo único, cabrón−la voz de Mike le temblaba, Matt no podía ver el aspecto desaliñado en el que se encontraba hecho el pelirrojo, un aspecto de no haber dormido en días mezclado con el olor del alcohol en su aliento − así es como resuelves todo ¿no? ¡te importa un carajo! Pues bien… resolviste tu problema −ya las palabras comenzaban a ser algo inteligibles por el ligero llanto, con torpeza Mike se apartaba las lágrimas del rostro mientras retrocedía.

Matt yacía ahí de pie ataviado de un pulcro traje negro y bastón en mano, torciendo una mueca ante el aroma nauseabundo del vomito, alcohol y sexo que rondaban en ese bar, le hacían un cosquilleo en los oídos la música que en sus gustos era estruendosa y horrible pero lo supo soportar, Matt se encontraba ahí viniendo por quien buscaba, omitiendo hacer algún comentarios esperando que la rabieta de resentimiento de Mike se apaciguara.

−por favor, solo por favor no te atrevas a decirme que todo lo que siento o lo que se deba a mis recuerdo no es real porque yo… yo la verdad no sé cómo seguir soportándolo…−

Mike se sobre salto cuando unos brazos lo rodearon haciéndolo trastabillar un poco y dejándolo confundido, apoyando la mandíbula en el hombro de Matt mientras su visión aun yacía nublada por las lagrimas.

−vámonos a casa −

Fueron las únicas palabras de matt, muy poco expresivas y directas, Mike solo parpadeo, moqueando sonoramente la nariz e balbuceando palabras sin mucho sentido, el cabello rojo de Matt le picaba la mejilla.

−que… dijis…−

−vámonos a casa –paso sus manos por la ancha espalda como una pequeña muestra de cariño y porque también el ambiente era tan gélido esa noche que podía sentir el cuerpo del otro tiritar de frió −¿Qué clase de hermano seria si te dejara aquí muriendo en el frió al lado de un bar de dudosa categoría?−

Mike se quedo en blanco por unos segundos, sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas y lloró… lloró de una manera horrible y casi muda escondiendo el rostro completamente rojo en el hombro, aferrándose a Matt en un fuerte abrazo.

Matt sonrió con suavidad, sintiendo la humedad desagradable en su hombro pero hizo de lado ese sentir, ya después llevaría su traje a la tintorería, ahí su prioridad era Mike en esos momentos.

−vayamos a casa hermano−

Mike soltó algo parecido como un “_te quiero Matty, te quiero”_ entre palabras entre cortadas a causa del llanto y Matt paso su mano por el desordenado cabello rojizo, consiguiendo así calmar a Mike. 

**Author's Note:**

> En una crisis existencias creo que yo también me rompería a llorar, es todo lo que diré.


End file.
